This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine variable stator vane assembly.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Some gas turbine engines employ one or more variable stator vane stages. The vanes are rotated about a radial axis to vary the flow through a compressor section, for example, to avoid stall or surge conditions. A variable stator airfoil must be designed to be aerodynamically efficient in more than one angular position. As a result, compromises must be made in the design of the airfoil.